Sobre citas inesperadas
by Natsukikocchi
Summary: Arata invita a Chihaya a una cita, pero las cosas salen diferentes a lo planeado. ArataxChihaya.


**N/A: Esta pareja me encanta, pero no hay mucho de ellos que digamos :C menos en español. Así que aquí está, mi quinto (o sexto?) desafío con yume25sora.**

**Espere que les guste. **

**(▰˘◡˘▰)**

**PD: Escuchen "Feel again" de OneRepublic mientras leen el fic, le da un toque especial c: **

* * *

Arata es de esas personas que no le gusta hablar mucho, pero que inconscientemente expresa lo que siente mediante sus gestos. Una sonrisa, una mirada o, en los más extraños casos un abrazo o una risa. Un sonrojo...

Desvía la mirada de Chihaya, nervioso. Pero está decidido, ha buscado el lugar perfecto, y esta vez, si que si, va a invitarla a salir.

Se lo pide, algo rápido y torpe, pero Chihaya le entiende perfectamente.

Una semana más tarde se encuentra esperándola con algo de nerviosismo, preguntándose en que podría terminar todo esto. Cuando la ve acercarse, corriendo, gritando su nombre y unas disculpas apresuradas por llegar tarde, se encuentra a si mismo olvidándose de todo y pensando en lo hermosa que es. Le recuerda al otoño, al café, al amarillo y al rojo, a la luz del sol y las hojas desprendiéndose de los árboles para dar paso a otras que crecerán más fuertes.

Comienzan a caminar, mientras Chihaya le explica _el cómo se ha distraído jugando karuta y ha terminado perdiendo media hora más de lo que debería._ Es tan típico de ella que suelta una pequeña risa, la nieve le pega en el rostro y se siente bien, frío pero bien.

* * *

Pasa el broche de los patines, y oye el _click. _Se levanta, agarrándose firmemente de la baranda, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Ha patinado algunas veces, sí, pero aún no se acostumbra al piso duro y resbaladizo.

Mira a Chihaya, que sonrié, emocionada. Grita un "_siempre he querido hacer esto"_ quizás con un tono demasiado alto, pero al que ya se ha acostumbrado.

Avanzan juntos a la pista de hielo, cayéndose varias veces en el camino, burlándose del otro, y ayudándose a pararse entre risas.

Chihaya se pone detrás de Arata, trazando un plan para asustarlo, pero no espera que Arata se de vuelta de repente, y para cuando sabe qué rayos está pasando, está cayéndo inevitablemente hacia adelante.

Le duele un poco la espalda, pero lo que más le confunde es que siente algo encima de él, algo pesado.

Ese _algo_ es Chihaya, con los brazos apoyados a los lados de su cara y las piernas en su cintura, pero sinceramente ya no le importa. El brillo otoñal de sus ojos captura su mirada. Se ríen juntos, a carcajadas, y para cuando empieza a sentir dolor en las costillas por la rodilla de Chihaya ya no tiene aire de tanto reír.

* * *

Salen de la pista de patinaje, sintiendo el frío en todo sus cuerpos. Con todo ese ejercicio sus cuerpos se habían calentado, pero el tiempo ya había pasado y el frío calaba otra vez.

Chihaya siente sus manos y sus mejillas congeladas. No ha traído sus guantes, así que lo mejor que puede hacer es frotar sus manos esperando que tomen calor. Pero Arata lo nota, y antes de que pueda decir nada, toma una de sus muñecas. Se detienen, ella mirándolo con sorpresa y él con una sonrisa. Le pone uno de sus guantes, dejándose uno para sí mismo. Toma su otra mano, y la mete en su bolsillo, envolviéndola con su propia mano. Siente el suave algodón y la calidez de la mano de Arata presionando contra la suya. Se sonroja.

_Quizás ya no tenga tanto frío._

- Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

Arata empezó a caminar en dirección hacia la estación de metro, mientras Chihaya camina a su lado, cabizbaja.

Lo detiene, dándose cuenta que esta era la mejor oportunidad. No piensa en nada, y esta vez Chihaya es la que está decidida.

- A…

Tragó.

- Me gustas, Arata. Gracias por hoy, me divertí.

La sorpresa baña el rostro de Arata, que la observa con incredulidad.

- Gracias a ti, Chihaya. Por todo.

Arata le sonrió, con esa mueca tan tranquila y honesta que tenía.

- También me gustas. Me gustas mucho.

Los dos están rojos, pero sonríen como si nunca, y se miran a los ojos.

- ¡AAAAAH ME ACABO DE ACORDAR! La estación está del otro lado, baaaaka

Chihaya sale corriendo en dirección contraria, dejándolo desconcertado, con el corazón palpitando aún. Definitivamente esta había sido la mejor cita.

Comenzó a caminar, a paso rápido.

- Chihaya, ¡espérame!

* * *

**Paula, más yaoi menos hetero XD**

**La escena del patinaje me ha dejado de los nervios, lo juro. Pero algo habrá salido, ¿no? XD**

**Alguna opinión? :D**


End file.
